(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for quick assembling and disassembling accessories to a firearm, and more particularly pertains to an apparatus comprising a mounting body and a mounting base; the apparatus enables quick assembling and disassembling of tactic equipments as accessories to a firearm, and the mounting base mounts the apparatus firmly on a base.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1, an apparatus A for assembling and disassembling of accessories to a firearm of prior art typically consists of a fixed position board A1, a fixed position screw A2, a buckling base A3 and a twisting button A4. The twisting button A4 on the buckling base A3 thereof buckles the apparatus A to a base of the firearm. The fixed position board A1 of the apparatus A assembles a tactic equipment to the apparatus A utilizing the fixed position screw A2; when the user is in motion, it is inconvenient and inefficient that the tactic equipment cannot be switched quickly.
Therefore, it is a vital task of the invention as how to avoid the disadvantage aforesaid.